Adventures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders
by Spazington36
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders are trapped in Minecraft. They plan to find a way out and meet some friends along the way. But is getting out a choice? Will Twighlight, Apple Jack, and Rarity ever see their sisters again? My first crossover fanfiction.
1. The Portal

**Wassup everyone! I'm starting my first crossover. This is a crossover of Minecraft and My Little Pony. I will be needing O.C. but I'm only looking for Minecraft ones because the main characters, from MLP, are Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom, and Rosetta. Now let's get on with the chapter!**

*Apple Bloom's P.O.V.*

"We need to find those ingredients for Twilight," I said to the girls. We've been searching for hours in the Everfree forest. Our alicorn friend, Rosetta, was flying up to the trees and checking each one for the ingredients with the help of Scootaloo. A few minutes later I ask, "Sweetie Bell what's this?"

"I don't know. We should call Scootaloo and Rosetta," she responded. And so we did. When they were on the ground we told them what we found. They were puzzled to.

Rosetta said, "It looks like a portal of some sorts." Everyone agreed.

Sweetie Bell asked, "Should we tell someone about this?"

Scootaloo answered, "No way. We should explore it ourselves."

"Alright!" said Rosetta. They ran right through the portal and teleported to a different world. _Well, there's nothing we can do but follow them_, I thought.

*Scootaloo's P.O.V.*

We went right through the portal and ended up in a blocky looking world. A few minutes later Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell came through the portal. "Where are we?" I ask.

Rosetta said, "I don't know." As she said this the portal disappeared.

Sweetie Bell sounded a bit worried when she said this, "What are we going to do we can't get home."

I suggested, "Well why don't we try to adapt to this place? We can go check out this place also." Rosetta and I picked up Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom. We scouted and scouted until we got very tired. So we landed where we were. "Do we…have anything…to snack on?" I said panting.

"Sure we do. I brought apples from the farm," Apple Bloom answered. She gave us each a apple. I saw Rosetta take out a book and a quill. She started writing.

*Rosetta's P.O.V.*

I started to write in my journal. The journal entry:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I hope my sister Twilight is ok. I can't see her right now because I am trapped in a strange blocky world. If I can't find a way out please tell Twilight that I miss her._

_Sincerely,_

_Rosetta_

Though it may not get to Celestia. I frowned at the thought of my sister. Interrupting my thoughts Sweetie Bell said, "Rosetta are you ok?" Snapping back to reality I said, "Yeah I'm fine it's just that I miss Twilight.."

Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom chimed, "Yeah we know how you feel."

I said to them, "Well I guess we should get going again because it's almost night."

Scootaloo said, "Yeah we should," With that said we picked up Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom.

*Sweetie Bell's P.O.V.*

_It's so beautiful when you're flying_, I thought. I felt the cold breeze in my mane. I then said, "We need to find a shelter."

Apple Bloom replied, "But there aren't any."

Scootaloo and Rosetta chimed, "What if we made a shelter?"

I answered, "That would be a great idea! We'll start tomorrow!" Just as that was said it was already morning. "Wait why is time faster here?" I ask. Everyone just shrugs. Scootaloo set down Apple Bloom and Rosetta used her magic to put me down. We then got to work on the materials for our shelter.

*Back in Equestria Twilights P.O.V.*

_Where is she with ingredients?_, I ask myself. "Spike we need to see Princess Celestia because somethings wrong." I told Spike. "Ok Twilight," he answered. We ran to her castle. When we were in the throne room Princess Celestia showed me a letter. I was shocked at what it said. Princess Celstia said, "Your sister can't find her way out of a blocky world." _No wonder why she didn't come_ _home_, I thought. I cried a little, but Princess Celestia comforted me. She said, "Its ok Twilight your sister will find a way out."

**And that concludes chapter one. I will be looking for 4 O.C. so get them before someone else gets them because this is on a first come first service, but later maybe I might want some more O.C. Remember though that it has to be a Minecraft character. Here's the O.C. form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Other:**

**Village (Optional):**

**Family (Optional):**

**So that's the O.C. form. Thanks for the support if you review. As usual R&R.**


	2. A New Friend

**Thanks to Star of Roselight for Callie. I'm still accepting 3 more O.C. You know I have a better idea of this story instead of The Curse of the Mob Orb. So The Curse of the Mob Orb's chapter will take a bit longer to be updated. Today I'm starting to let people ask the characters questions. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

*Apple Jack's P.O.V.*

"Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom! Where is she?" I ask myself, "Maybe Rarity may know." I left the farm and ran to Rarity's house.

"Rarity, have you seen Apple Bloom?" I ask.

She replied, "No. Have you seen Sweetie Bell?"

I answered worriedly, "No. Also where's Twi, Rosetta, and Scootaloo?" Just as I said this Twilight came with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong sugarplum?" I ask.

Twilight answers sadly, "I do…know where…Scootaloo and Rosetta are…, but they…can't find…a way out…"

Hugging her I ask, "Where?"

Twilight answers, "In some…blocky world." I was a bit surprised at this answer. _There's no other world than this world_, I thought.

I ask, "How did they get there?"

Twilight answers, "I don't know."

Rarity says, "But we have to find out! My poor little Sweetie Bell must be in trouble!" We got Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy to help us find out how the Cutie Mark Crusaders got into that blocky world. _They must be in big trouble_, I thought.

*Rosetta's P.O.V.*

"Mining is fun!" I said to Scootaloo.

She replied "Yeah it is." I held my stone pick with my magic and Scootaloo held hers in her mouth. When she talked she drops the pick first.

I ask, "I wonder how Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom are doing?" So we traveled back up the mineshaft. When we were at the top I asked, "Need any help girls?"

Sweetie Bell said, "No were fine. We're done anyway."

Scootaloo commented, "This place looks awesome!"

Apple Bloom said, "Let us show you guys around." They first showed us our bedroom and also which bed we sleep in. Next they showed us the kitchen. I said, "Yes! Now I can practice what Pinkie Pie taught me to bake. Then I can teach all of you ponies how to cook." They nodded in agreement. They also showed us where we smelt our gold and iron. They showed us was the storage room. The last room was a game room. I said, "You guys are awesome at building ultimate houses!"

Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom said in union, "Thanks for the complement."

I look outside and ask, "Is it that time again?"

*Sweetie Bell's P.O.V.*

I answer, "Yes. Yes it is."

All of the Cutie Mark Crusaders chimed, "MOB FIGHTING TIME!" We've adapted to this place so well that we know what everything is called. There's the sneaky mob, the creeper. The undead mobs are skeletons and zombies. And there's the mutant spider, yet there's still more to discover. We got our selves prepared. When we were in our armor, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom picked up their iron swords in their mouths while Rosetta and I used our magic to hold it up. I asked, "Is everyone ready?" Scootaloo, Rosetta, and Apple Bloom nodded in agreement. We stood in front of a cave. When we were ready I yelled, "Go!" And we were off fighting mobs in the cave. After all the mobs we could see were destroyed Apple Bloom said, "There's another but it looks different than the rest."

Scootaloo asked, "Should we get it?"

I answered, "No. We should see if it's friendly." As if on cue she held out a sword and we froze in fear

She saw how frightened we were and said, "Oh sorry did I scare you?" We nodded yes.

She sighed and said, "My name is Callie and I'm half spider half human."

*Callie's P.O.V.*

What they said amazed me. They said, "Whoa…That's amazing." Usually people would freak out because seeing a hybrid is creepy, but these girls like it.

I ask, "Why are you girls fillies?"

The purple, white, and pink one stepped up and said, "We actually came from a different world. You see curiosity got the better of us. We found this portal and we walked through and now were stuck in this world."

The one with a big pink bow stepped up and said, "We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Let me introduce ourselves. This is Sweetie Bell a unicorn pony. This is Scootaloo a pegasus pony. This is Rosetta a alicorn pony. And I'm Apple Bloom a ground pony."

Rosetta asked me, "Would you like to see our house?"

I answered, "Sure. I'd love to see your house."

They all chimed in a happy tune, "Cutie Mark Crusaders. Away!" And we started walking to their house.

**Ok just to let ya'll know I may do a P.O.V. back in Equestria. Remember 3 O.C. spots left. As usual R&R.**


	3. A Accomplishment and a Scary Dream

**Hey ya'll I'm back with another chapter. This time we'll start with Rarity's P.O.V. Hope you'll enjoy!**

*Rarity's P.O.V.*

We ran to Twilight's house for a book. We started searching and searching, until Fluttershy found a book. She said so softly, "Um…everypony…you could stop searching now…um…I found the book we we're looking for." Everypony turned and looked at her. She started to read one sentence that answered all our questions:

_If you ever see a obsidian portal made of blocks and is white in the middle, and curiosity gets the better of you then you will be transported to Minecraft._

Rainbow Dash said, 'Well how are we supposed to save them if the portals gone?"

Pinkie Pie said, "We could just try to find it out ourselves."

Twilight said, "Well how are we supposed to do this then?"

*Apple Bloom's P.O.V.*

We just finished showing Callie around our house. She seems pleased at what we've done for being little fillies. I decided I should make a bed and room for her. So I did so. She said, "Thanks Apple Bloom." She hugged all of us. We hugged her back.

Rosetta said, "Oh Scootaloo it's time for us to go practice speed flying again." Scootaloo replied, "Alright!" They flew out of sight.

Callie asked, "What's speed flight?"

I answered, "It's what Rainbow Dash taught them to do to get faster at flying."

Callie said, "Oh. Ok."

*Scootaloo's P.O.V.*

"Isn't speed flying fun?" I asked Rosetta.

She answered, "Heck yeah it is!" We were about to try what Rainbow Dash can do. Sonic Rainboom. Only it's not with a rainbow but 2 ponies at a super fast speed.

I said, "If we pull this off we should tell Rainbow Dash." So we started to go fast. Each of us started a sonic boom. A trail of purple following me and a red trail following Rosetta. Next, we started swirling around each other going faster and faster. Then we swirled into a swirl of purple and red. As we did this a mysterious figure was watching from down below. We finished and we landed in a tree. We high hoofed. I said, "Yes! We pulled that trick off! If we ever see Rainbow Dash again we should tell her."

Rosetta replied, "Yeah." Rosetta used her magic and picked 2 apples out of the tree and the leaves disappeared. We munched on the apples. I said, "Thanks for the apples."

She said, "Your welcome. We should begin heading back now. We have to do mining tonight."

I said, "Yeah we should." So we started to fly back.

*Rosetta's P.O.V.*

As we flew home I saw a mysterious figure. I nudged Scootaloo and she looked and saw him too. We just shrugged and pushed the thought aside. When we got home we told everyone what we saw and did. I then went to the bedroom. I took out my book and quill and wrote a letter to Princess Celestia:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and I are fine and are having so much fun in this blocky world. We even met Callie a native to this world. If you see Rainbow Dash tell her that Scootaloo and I pulled of the two pony swirl. It was awesome! When we were flying back we saw a mysterious figure. Tell Twilight Sparkle I said hi. And also tell her, Apple Jack, and Rarity that were perfectly fine._

_Sincerely,_

_Rosetta_

I still missed Twilight. When everyone was ready for bed we went to our own beds. We said good night to each other and fell asleep.

(A dream)

It seemed that Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and I had the same dream. We were lost in a forest and it was a thunderstorm. We were scared and we were holding each other. A figure ran by and vanished quickly. The figure got closer and closer and…

(End of Dream)

Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and I screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I said, "Oh it was just a dream. Hey did you guys have the same dream?"

Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and Apple Bloom chimed, "Yeah."

Callie came in and asked, "Are you fillies ok?"

We all chimed, "Yeah."

**So how are these chapters? Still waiting for those O.C. As usual R&R.**


	4. A New Hope for the Sisters

**Ok this is just crazy weird. I don't know why but I have bursts of ideas for this story but no bursts of ideas for The Curse of the Mob Orb. Plus I update this one so quickly. Oh well. Derpity derp derp. Quick questions I ask. Who's the mysterious figure? Will Rarity, Twilight, and Apple Jack and the others be able to find the Cutie Mark Crusaders? Will the girls find diamonds?! Ok that last one was a bit weird. Let's get on with the chapter. BTW whoever can guess who the figure is first gets a medal of guessing! And will get a party thrown by none other than Pinkie Pie!**

*Callie's P.O.V.*

The fillies scared me because of their screams. Why were they so scared though? Oh well. Rosetta made breakfeast for everyone. She made waffles for breakfeast. When we were finished we all headed down the mineshaft. We began mining. Sweetie Bell and Rosetta wanted to try a spell some pony they call Rarity taught them.

*Sweetie Bell's P.O.V.*

"Just have to focus," I said to Rosetta. We searched for any gems and once we found one we pulled it up to the surface. It was a orange colored gem. We checked to see if there were any other colors. And yes there were. There was a red one, a blue one, and a pink one. We stopped mining and collecting and went back up to the surface. We went straight to the library in our house. "So what do you think these are?" I asked Rosetta. She used her magic and pulled down a book.

She answered, "It says right here that they're puzzle pieces," We watched as she put each one together. When she was done she held it up with her magic. It resembled a flame.

"I wonder what's this for?" Callie asked.

*Princess Luna's P.O.V.*

I had to go call Twilight Sparkle and her friends. I said, "Twilight and friends we have to see Princess Celestia." Once we got to Canterlot Castle. Princess Celestia spoke, "Twilight, Apple Jack, and Rarity I have good news. The Fillies are fine they also met a new friend named Callie. So no need to worry." They gave a sigh of relief. Twilight said, "Good thing Rosetta records what she does every few days."

Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah. Scootaloo should be fine too."

*Unknown P.O.V.*

"_**Have you spotted the fillies?" "Yes." "Good. They shall be captured and be forced to be my servant." "But master they have each other for help. They also have a hybrid named Callie on their side." "No matter, we're growing in numbers, we already have more than them. Now go tell the army to prepare for the battle." "Yes master."**_

**Ok so the last P.O.V. was unknown. Like I said whoever can guess both of them gets a party thrown by Pinkie and a medal of guessing! Sorry for this short one page chapter. Oh well. As usual R&R.**


	5. Lily and A Fright

**First off I'd like to say congrats to Star of Roselight for guessing half of the unknown characters. Herobrine is the one who was talking to the master. Now someone just needs to guess the master Herobrine was talking to. But for at least guessing half a silver medal goes to Star of Roselight. Before we could have a party with Pinkie Pie we need someone to guess the other. And now time for the chapter.**

*Lily's P.O.V.*

_Darn Nether. Why is it so complicated to navigate?_, I thought. I sighed,_ where am I supposed to find a Nether portal?_ I've been looking for an escape for days. I wonder where I would find one. The only way to get to the Overworld is by a player coming here and I go through their portal. I sigh again. I stare in a direction and I noticed the Nether portal. I said silently, "Yes." I crept towards the Nether portal made sure no one was looking and went through. To my amazement I was right in front of a house.

*Apple Bloom's P.O.V.*

I went outside to check if there were any zombie pigman around the portal. And to my amazement there stood a blaze girl. I quickly ran inside and stopped everyone from what they were doing. I shouted, "Girls! There's a Nether hybrid outside! It's a blaze human!"

I showed them to the blaze human.

She said, "Uh…Hi. My name is Lily ahybrid of a blaze."

I gave a sigh of relief and said, "Thank goodness. I thought you were an evil hybrid."

*Rosetta's P.O.V.*

As Apple Bloom was talking to Lily, I nudged Scootaloo and told her that something was sneaking up on them. She told me just to put the thought a side. I couldn't stop thinking about it though. Tonight after we were done with everything we went to sleep.

*Third Person P.O.V.*

Everyone was asleep even Lily. That night that mysterious figure came and kidnapped Scootaloo and Rosetta. He teleported them to the Nether. They were put in a cell. When they woke up they said, "What's going on?!" Back in the Overworld Apple Bloom was very worried. They didn't know where their friends were. Apple Bloom asked, "Where are they?"

Sweetie Bell answered, "I don't know."

*Third Person P.O.V. In Equestria*

Twilight Sparkle said, "Rainbow Dash you'll find were the portal was. I know they found it in the Everfree forest."

Rainbow Dash said, "Yes!" and zoomed off.

Twilight then turned to Pinkie and Apple Jack and said, "You two will find obsidian."

Apple Jack replied, "Yes Twi." They left to find obsidian.

"The rest of us will research more before we go."

*Scootaloo's P.O.V.*

I asked, "Rosetta. Did you ever get a glance at that figure because that glimpse of him was creepy."

She answered, "Yeah. It was." We held each other tight for we didn't know what was going to happen.

I said, "We need to escape."

"But how?"

"With what type of pony we are." When I said that she looked very confused. I explained to her what we were going to do. First, she gave us each an apple so we can get our energy back. Next, she used her magic to pry open the cage. But she failed. _Guess who ever made this cage knew what we were going to try to escape_, I thought. I said, "There's got to be another way."

She replied, "Well what's there to try?"

(20 minutes later)

We already tried 10 possibilities and they all failed.

I sighed and said, "Well I guess they have us beat." A few minutes later and strange black figure with a stone sword came and took us away.

Rosetta started yelling, "Unhand us right now!"

The strange black figure said in an angry tone, "Or what? You red and cyan colored filly!?" I could see she was scared now. We were now in a room lit up with glowstone. When we were placed down, they put metal collars around us and chained us to the wall.

I yelled, "What do you wa-" I stopped in mid sentence to see the white eyed man again standing next to another black figure but this one scared me the most. Rosetta and I once again held each other and started screaming.

**Ok so that's the end of chapter 5. Now I gave you a clue and you can probably guess who it is. And Star of Roselight thank you for your constant kind reviews to me. Need 2 more O.C. Thanks to Lunaria Moon for Lily the blaze hybrid. Just to say I should have mentioned this in the first chapter. Rosetta looks like Princess Celestia ,and is a alicorn like Celestia, only Rosetta has a crimson red mane, crimson red tail, crimson red tail, and her body is all cyan colored. If someone can make a really good pony of this character with all the others I'd be happy to use it. And if there's multiple entries I'll have to judge them. And that's all. As usual R&R.**


	6. Trapped

**Well I'll be, there are so many chapters already. And congrats to Star of Roselight, she guessed The Wither King and Herobrine, she gets a party and a gold medal *Hands her a medal and pinkie comes in*.**

**Pinkie Pie: Did someone say party? Well I guess I have to get my party cannon! *Shoots party cannon* YAY! PARTY TIME!**

**Me: Just to say everyone parties although I just said you. And here's the next chapter!**

*Rosetta's P.O.V.*

The Wither King ordered, "You must now work for me you little pests!" When he said that we were whisked off to do our work. We had to build the Nether fortresses for him. Scootaloo and I started to work. We just couldn't help but think that Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom must be super worried about us. We were always watched by what they call a wither skeleton. _Would someone please come and help us?_, I thought. We were then taken back to our cell and were left there.

*Sweetie Bell's P.O.V.*

"What are we going to do?" I asked everyone.

Lily said, "I overheard the Wither King saying something about capturing all the fillies and keeping them as slaves in the Nether."

Apple Bloom said, "Well that's where they probably they are! We have to head to the Nether! Right now!" We prepared really fast and went straight through the Nether portal. Once through we ran straight for the Nether fortress we first saw. Inside Scootaloo and Rosetta were in a cell looking very tired and beat up. I asked, "What happened to you two?"

Rosetta quickly reacted and whispered, "Hurry and get out of here before th-"She was cut off at mid sentence because we were caught by a wither skeleton. The skeleton brought Rosetta, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and I to a room where a black figure stood next to that white eyed man again. The white eyed man said, "Guess your plan worked after all."

The black figure said, "Indeed it did Herobrine. Now there will be no way your sisters can get you back now!" I saw Rosetta and Scootaloo holding each other and quivering in fear.

I yelled, "What did you want with us you…you monster!"

He said, "Herobrine tell 'em."

Herobrine then spoke, "What he wants with you is to be separated from your sisters, and as slaves. Your sisters will lose hope of finding you and Queen Chrysalis and Discord will be able to take over Equsetria. The Wither King will also help them and they will help him conquer Minecraftia."

*Apple Bloom's P.O.V.*

Everyone gasped. _Conquer both Minecraftia and Equestria?!_, I thought. The Wither King said, "Now about Callie and Lily, throw them back into the Overworld!"

The wither skeleton said, "Yes sir." The wither skeleton left with Callie and Lily. We were sent to work on the Nether fortress which seemed like a second time doing it for Rosetta and Scootaloo. Probably that's why they looked beat up.

*Herobrine's P.O.V.*

I asked the Wither King, "Why are we trying to conquer Equestria? Were minecraftians. Remember?"

The wither King answered, "The more worlds conquered the better."

"How are we even supposed to get there?"

"A portal of course."

*Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.*

"Got to find where that portal. But where in the Everfree forest?" I flew around searching and searching. I went back to Twilights house and told her I couldn't find anything. She wanted me to continue looking. So I continued.

*Lily's P.O.V.*

Being thrown out like that isn't cool. I think Callie agrees with that to. We have to find a way to save Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom and Rosetta. But how.

**That's the end of chapter 6. No more O.C. Remember though I may ask for more O.C. later. Here's the O.C. **

**Star of Roselight: Callie**

**Guest: Psycho**

**A Nice Guy: Mitch**

**Lunaria Moon: Lily**

**Thanks to everyone for the O.C. and enjoy the party! Also thanks to the people who guessed for the unknown P.O.V. but like I said Star of roselight guessed both of them. By the way, the Wither King in this story doesn't look like a Wither in Minecraft he looks like a 3 block high wither skeleton with a crown and a diamond sword. As usual R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok Star of Roselight today I'm adding the person you asked for but he's in a group with one insane person and a slightly insane person. He's the only one in the group who's always sane no matter what. He talks for the group because sometimes he can't trust Psycho and Mitch. Here's the next chapter. BTW, Steve is 13 years old. He's younger than Mitch and Psycho. Sorry guest I had to change Psycho's personality a bit. I may accept one more O.C. or two.**

*Steve's P.O.V.*

I don't understand why Psycho and Mitch wanted me to join them. And now I shall tell you about Psycho. One reason why I know Psycho is really insane is he's scared of melons. I mean seriously, melons? I really can't trust him. Another reason why I know Psycho is crazy is he always talks about murder and death. Enough about Psycho I need to explain about Mitch now. Mitch is supposedly the leader of the group and he leads pretty well. The bad news is he's slightly insane, like the power goes to his head sometimes. Last time he lead, he almost tried to jump over a ravine. I have to say I'm kind of afraid when he leads. Usually we wouldn't see anything but a couple of mobs, but today we saw to girls in iron armor. They had a worried look on their faces. I asked them, "What's wrong?"

The one that looked like a spider spoke, "We just lost the Cutie Mark Crusaders to the Wither King."

I responded confused, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

Psycho went up to the spider hybrid and said, "You better start making sense or you will die!"

I yelled at him, "Cool it Psycho!"

The blaze hybrid then spoke, "First introductions. My name is Lily. This is Callie. What she was trying to say was the Wither King and Herobrine have captured four young fillies that we really liked. Their names were Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Rosetta."

I replied, "I've never seen anything that was a filly."

Callie said, "Well if you can just show us a Nether portal we can show you guys what a filly is."

I said, "Well…ok."

*Sweetie Bell's P.O.V.*

Why is the world so cruel?! I started to cry. The wither skeleton watching us made me stop because he said it was very annoying. I could tell Rosetta and Scootaloo really didn't enjoy this either. Apple Bloom said, "I don't think I can do this anymore girls."

Rosetta replied, "Well we have to unless you want to be executed."

Scootaloo said, "I have to agree with her. I don't want to be executed."

Apple Bloom said, "Your right." We continued to push nether brick blocks into place. _Why are these blocks a lot heavier than the ones in the Overworld?_, I thought. Oh well. I asked, "Hey Rosetta did you bring that puzzle thing?"

She answered, "Yeah."

I said, "I think I have a plan to get us out of here…"

*The Wither King's P.O.V.*

I said to myself, "My plan is working. Their sisters are losing hope of finding them. Queen Chrysalis, Discord, and I will soon be able to conquer MInecraftia and Equestria."

*Rarity's P.O.V.*

"What are we going to do Twilight?" I asked her.

She answered, "I don't know. We searched a lot of books and only one had all the answers we needed."

Fluttershy said, "Um…Why don't we just use the book we found?"

I answered, "We should do what dear Fluttershy suggested."

*Apple Jack's P.O.V.*

I said, "We need to find that obsidian so we can save Apple Bloom and the others."

Pinkie Pie responded, "Yeah but we don't know anywhere with a volcano."

I said, "Oh yes we do." We both looked up towards the mountain ahead of us.

We both chimed, "Mt. Magma."

**Ok so I made up a mountain in Equestria. It's just that there's not a single mountain in Equestria, that I know of, that's a volcano. BTW about the O.C. I need pet O.C. from Minecraft and a pet O.C. from Equestria (Pet Form below) and two O.C. from Equestria. I know, I know your probably thinking but you said you're not taking those O.C. but I need two more Mares/Stallions for the help in Equestria.**

**Here's the pet O.C. form.**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**What World is it from: **

**Abilities:**

**Appearance (Like what it wears, eye color, ETC):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite Treats:**

**Favorite Toys:**

**Remember I need one from each world. And this time it's not a first come first served basis. This time it's the best ones. Same thing goes for the pony O.C.**

**Here's the pony O.C. form.**

**Name:**

**Age (foal, mare, colt, ETC):**

**Species (Alicorn, Unicorn, Pegasus, Ground Pony):**

**Cutie Mark (Optional if a foal):**

**Appearance:**

**Other:**

**So that's all for today. As usual R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**1,116 words in this chapter, this is longest chapter I've done. First of all for the pet O.C. congrats to the Guest that submitted Jump-X because he's in. Pinkkitty82, Snowball is in the story too, but I made it so Snowball can talk and she's an alicat. Guest that submitted four O.C. horse two is in but it doesn't have a name. I'll think of it. Batmace I'll be adding both of your O.C. I'm adding a Yogcast character to this chapter. Onwards with the story!**

*Lily's P.O.V.*

Today we found a creeper and…a creeper man? We wanted to meet him so we went up to him. The baby creeper with a propeller hat, that the creeper man was training, ran up to him and prepared to explode. The man said, "Whoa. Don't blow up on these guys Jump-X."

I asked,"Who are you?"

He answered, "My name is Israphel and this is Jump-X." The little creeper was still ready to explode.

Israphel said, "Excuse him. He just really doesn't trust anyone after what had happened in his past."

Callie asked, "What did happen in his past."

Israphel answered, "Well, he was living a really happy life until they came. They killed his family and he managed to escape. Then Jump-X found me. He did explode a few times but it didn't hurt. I could tell but he vowed to destroy the Wither King and Herobrine for killing his family. So he soon wanted me to be his owner and we trained together."

Steve said, "Wow…All that happened to a baby creeper." We continued to the Nether portal. Then a cat came flying down from a tree.

It said, "Where's Rosetta?"

*Rainbow Dash's P.O.V."

When I finally found where the portal was I found a dark purple pony with a lavender mane lying there unconscious. I decided I had to pick her up and take her back to Twilight. So I did. When I set her down in Twilight's house Twilight said, "She looks very familiar."

She heard this and said, "Twilight is that you?"

Twilight said, "Do I know you?"

The dark purple pony said, "Yes you do. My name is Midnight Sparkle your long lost twin sister." Twilight was a bit shocked because she had an older brother, a younger sister, and now a twin sister. _I wonder how long her family tree is_, I thought.

*Batmace's P.O.V.*

I asked Buddy, "Will I ever be able to explore outside of the jungle, Buddy?"

He answered, "Yes you will. In fact we can go explore tomorrow."

I said, "Ok. But dad remember not to lose your temper when we go exploring. Remember last time you almost completely melted yourself?"

He said, "It's ok Batmace. I'll be fine."

I responded, "Ok, if you say so."

*Buddy's P.O.V.*

That night when I went to bed I had this strange dream. I dreamed that I was in the Nether and three ponies stood in front of me. I recognized them from my past dreams. The yellow one with a big pink bow was name Apple Bloom. The white, purple, and pink one was Sweetie Bell. And the orange one with wings was Scootaloo. They were chanting, "Please help us." They repeatedly said it until one that had a long crimson red mane, a long crimson red tail, crimson red eyes, a big navy blue bow, and was all cyan colored appeared out of nowhere.

She said, "Please help us. We are being held captive. You must find our friends Callie and Lily, help them find us…" Then her eyes went white and before I could ask her for her name, they all disappeared. That was when I woke up. _I have to go find Lily and Callie, but who and where are they?_, I thought. I prepared for adventure and got my four year old son, Batmace, ready also. I explained to him why we were in a rush. He didn't believe me until he saw how serious I looked then he agreed. So we set off to find them.

*Rosetta's P.O.V.*

We were back in our cell and I held the rainbow colored gem in my hooves. I was focusing my magic into the gem and sent a message to someone, but I didn't know who or how it was going to be shown. Apple Bloom said, "Did you send the message?'

I answered, "Yeah it's just that I don't know who it was sent to. I know it was sent into their dream, but I don't know what it showed either."

Scootaloo said, "Well until they come with help we have to find a way out of here."

*Queen Chrysalis' P.O.V.*

I asked Discord, "How's the Wither Kings plan going?"

He answered, "Well the good news is Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Rosetta will never get out of Minecraftia. The bad news is the sisters found new hope."

"Well then it's time to put my part of the plan into action." I called in three changelings.

I said, "Each one of you will shape-shift into each young filly and fool their sisters into thinking they are back. I'll shape-shift into Rosetta." After we all shape-shifted, I let out a maniacal laugh that sounded like Rosetta's voice.

I said to Discord, "Let's see if this will stop the sisters. Go alert Herobrine about this."

Discord said, "Yes." We left when he left.

*Wither King's P.O.V.

Herobrine came running into the throne room with news from Discord. He said, "Sir Queen Chrysalis is beginning her part of the plan."

I said, "Perfect. My plan is going perfectly. Queen Chrysalis and her three best changelings will completely distract them! This will be great. Tell Discord that the plan will go perfectly now that Queen Chrysalis' part is in action."

"Yes sir." He left to go tell Discord. I gave out a small maniacal laugh.

**Ok that's the end of chapter eight. Here are the O.C.**

**Star of Roselight: Callie**

**Lunaria Moon: Lily**

**A Very Nice Guy: Mitch**

**Pinkkitty82: Snowball and Midnight Sparkle**

**Guest that submitted this O.C.: Jump-X**

**Guest that submitted this O.C.: Psycho**

**BATMACE8: Buddy and Batmace**

**That's all the O.C. just need another pony. I hope to get some questions for the characters. As usual R&R. *Turns into Rosetta and vanishes***


	9. The Trick

**First of all sorry BATMACE8 I changed Batmace to a boy. And Pinkkitty8 sorry for not adding Midnight Sparkle to what you added. Still looking for that last pony. And yes GJVIRGO I made Israphel nice, but I had too so he can work with Jump-X otherwise Jump-X would blow up and breathe fire and ice on everyone. Anyway on with the chapter!**

*Apple Jack's P.O.V.*

Ok so were at Mt. Magma. But how are we supposed to climb up there and get obsidian. Oh well we better leave the part of collecting the obsidian to Pinkie Pie. All I need to worry about is getting up there. Pinkie Pie said, "Come on Apple Jack. That mountain isn't going to climb itself."

I said, "Don't worry sugarplum. We'll be able to climb it. I just need to think how are going to climb up it."

Pinkie Pie said, "What about we just call Rainbow Dash?"

I answered, "Yeah but she can carry only one of us at a time."

Someone then replied, "Maybe we can help." I looked to see who it was and I was amazed.

I said in shock, "Rosetta? Scootaloo? How are you back and where's Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom?"

Rosetta said, "There back at Twilights house."

I responded, "Well we better go see them!" And we ran off to Twilights house.

*Twilight's P.O.V.*

I was in the middle of reading a book when two young fillies came in. I asked looking up from my book, "Sweetie Bell? Apple Bloom? Your back!? Where's Rosetta and Scootaloo?"

Sweetie Bell said, "Oh they're coming. They just went to get Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie." As she said this they came in.

Rosetta said, "Hi Twilight. Who's this?"

I answered, "This is Midnight Sparkle. My long lost sister."

Scootaloo answered, "Ok now that we got that covered can we go see Princess Celestia?"

Rainbow Dash answered, "Sure. We'll send her a letter."

*Queen Chrysalis' P.O.V.*

When everyone left the room the changelings and I gave a small maniacal laugh. I told them, "The Wither King's plan is working perfectly. We'll take over Equestria and Minecraftia."

They all said, "Yeah."

I asked myself, "I wonder how the Cutie Mark Crusaders are doing?"

**Ok this was a short chapter that was only in Equestria. And thank you Star of Roselight for being a consistently reviewing fan. But for everyone who read and reviewed *Tosses rainbow colored goodie bags filled with everyone's favorite candy to everyone* Thanks you, you guys. As usual R&R. *Vanishes in a cloud of rainbows***


	10. Chapter 10

**(Everyone stares at stage blankly wondering where the author is)*Appears in a cloud of rainbows singing***

**Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame.**

**Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned. **

**But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die. **

**You gotta get up and try, try, try.**

**You gotta get up and try, try, try.**

**You gotta get up and try, try, try.**

***realizes audience was watching and blushes* (Audience applause) Thanks you guys. Anyways I'm back with another chapter and Pinkkitty submitted the last pony.**

**Rosetta: Actually he's a changeling.**

**Me: I know that, but he's a good loving changeling.**

**Apple Bloom: Oh yeah.**

**Me: Onwards to the chapter! Oh and BTW BATMACE8, whenever it's night and Batmace and Buddy go to sleep I'll always include Buddy's P.O.V. for the dreams.**

*Rob's P.O.V.*

_My mom is still trying to go on with the Wither King's plan, I'm not sure it will because last time she tried it with Princess Cadance, it failed because of Twilight, _I thought, _which I'm happy with_. I don't really like being bad but I'm treated that way. I just wish my mom would let me take my own path but she's always saying don't go to the good side or you will be grounded if you go to the good side, and blah, blah, blah. Well at least she left. If I can just sneak past Discord I'll be able to meet Twilight in the Everfree forest because I managed to send her a letter with just my normal name Rob. Not with Prince Tarauntraula the Prince of Changelings, that would make her reluctant to meet me there. Anyways, Getting past Discord was pretty easy actually. He was distracted because he was talking to someone. When I was past him I slipped past the castle doors, outside I shape-shifted into a white alicorn colt with a black cloak draped over me. I fastened the cloak around my neck and set off before anyone noticed me.

*Third Person P.O.V. in the Nether*

Apple Bloom sounded very worried when she spoke, "Girls it's useless. The Wither King, Queen Chrysalis, and Discord are going to take over Minecraftia and Equestria."

Sweetie Bell replied, "Well I guess we have to sit here and wait for the end."

*Batmace's P.O.V.*

I wonder how long we've been searching. I think it's already past a hour, maybe? I started to think about dad's past for no reason. I remember he told me why he melts. He said something about an atom bomb exploding with all this radiation. He said he survived but the radiation affected him causing him whenever he loses his temper he melts. When he said radiation and atom I got completely lost in those two words. Tonight we made camp where we were. My dad was off pondering for a few moments. I asked, "Dad is there anything wrong?"

He snapped back to reality and answered, "No. I was just thinking about a dream that I had last night."

I said, "Well ok but we better get to bed. Goodnight dad."

He replied, "Goodnight Batmace."

*Buddy's P.O.V.*

When I went to sleep I had another dream with Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and the cyan one that I don't know the name of yet. It looked like they were singing, but they only sang a chorus of a song.

They sang a song that seemed familiar, "We Must escape before it's too late. Find a way to save the day. Hope we'll be saved today…" They stopped because they noticed me. The cyan one stepped up and said, "Please you have to hurry and save us. They are planning to take over Minecraftia and Equestria!" Apple Bloom said, "We really need to help our friends."

I wondered, _Who is they?_. I asked, "Who are you talking about?"

Sweetie Bell said in a hurry, "No time! You have to find are friends!"

I replied, "Ok but where are they?"

They said, "We don't know."

I asked pointing to the cyan one, "Well can you at least tell me your name?"

She said, "Ok. My name is Ro-" I woke up before she could finish.

I say aloud that woke up Batmace, "Shoot! I almost learned her name."

Batmace said, "Dad are you ok?"

I replied, "Yes. I'm fine"

He said, "Ok. I just wanted to know because you melted just a little."

I said, "Oh. Well we better continue traveling."

He replied happily, "Ok dad!" He seemed to like traveling. So we continued on our adventure to find Callie and Lily, but I still wonder who the people the ponies mentioned. Right now we finally found them.

**Ok so I made This Day Aria changed a little so it fit my story. If anyone can guess what song I was singing in the top author's note I'll give them magic powers. Anyways as usual R&R.**


End file.
